The present invention is directed to an improved cribbage game, and in particular, to an improved cribbage game which includes an additional element of chance.
Cribbage is an ancient game which originated hundreds of years ago, and which remains very popular today. The traditional game of cribbage is played using standard playing cards and a peg board. The peg board typically has parallel tracks of holes and pegs which are inserted into the holes to tally points as play proceeds. A hand of cribbage is divided into two phases: pegging and counting. Points are awarded during pegging when cards are played in particular sequences. After each player has played all their cards, pegging is completed. Additional points are then awarded to each player if they can form particular card combinations from cards in their hand.
Cribbage includes significant elements of chance based upon the cards dealt to each player, and the starter card drawn. It also requires a high level of skill to understand the possible point combinations and odds available to each player, and to maximize a player chance of winning based on choosing the best available offensive and defensive strategies presented in each hand.
The present invention provides an improved game of cribbage which incorporates the rules, strategy, and chance elements of the traditional game of cribbage, and will also introduces a significant additional element of chance.